


Something of a Surprise

by hundredthousands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands
Summary: Art of a scene from Aria in B♭ by Tisfan and 27dragons.Without thinking about it, Bucky held out his hand, palm up, inviting Stark to show Bucky proof in the form of his fingertips.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Something of a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thursdaynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaynight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aria in B♭](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965118) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons), [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 
  * In response to a prompt by [thursdayknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayknight/pseuds/thursdayknight) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:** art for "Aria in b flat" by tisfan and 27dragons
> 
> Hope you like it, thursdayknight!

**Author's Note:**

>  **Excerpt from Chapter 1:**  
>  __  
> The inside of Stark’s carriage was luxurious, which was only to be expected, but it was also incredibly well-sprung. “This is a superior vehicle,” Bucky said, slipping into Stark’s longcoat, which kept his shoulders from freezing right off, but he’d be glad to be back indoors. Sandals were not shoes meant for March in England.
> 
> _“Thank you,” Stark said as he settled and the footman closed the door behind them. “I re-installed the springs myself.”_
> 
> _Bucky glanced at the man, studying him. He looked like any other lord -- a little more handsome than most, perhaps. Without thinking about it, Bucky held out his hand, palm up, inviting Stark to show Bucky proof in the form of his fingertips. Bucky knew riding calluses and hunting calluses and the sort of hands a farmer had after weeks tending crops._
> 
> _Nobles tended to have soft hands, wearing gloves to ride and shoot and dance, never lifting a tool, never knowing a day of work. He even knew a few who wouldn’t know how to pull up their own stockings, or put powder on their toothbrush without a handful of servants walking them through the whole process._
> 
> _Bucky was convinced that, if all the servants in the world walked off the job, just for a few days, the entire nobility would starve to death, or drown in the bath._
> 
> _Stark just looked amused. He tossed his hat onto the seat beside him and peeled off a glove before offering the hand to Bucky’s inspection._
> 
> _His hands were clean, but the nails were cut all the way down. Joints were swollen from work, and there were any number of half-healed nicks and bruises. Thick calluses, especially in a strip along his palm. “What do you do, work in a smithy?” Bucky asked. It was rude, but he’d only seen one hand like that before, on the man who kept their horses shod and their wagons in repair._
> 
> _Stark laughed. “After a fashion. I’m a bit of a tinkerer. I make things. Or improve them.”_
> 
> _“You’re something of a surprise, Lord Stark.”_


End file.
